I'll Be Waiting
by chickay
Summary: S+S. One-shot songfic. Sakura has been having doubt of her relationship with Syaoran untill...Will appear non-S+S but ends up as one. Bit of E+T. Fluff.


Disclaimer:      I do not own CCS or any of its characters and/or creations. The song 'Right Here Waiting' is property of Richard Marx and I own neither him or the song.

Description: It has been about three years after Syaoran has left Japan. He and Sakura, both now young adults, have maintained a long-distance relationship as of that time. However, Sakura has been feeling a horrible sense of insecurity lately. 

~I'll be waiting~

            Sakura awakes and walks over to her balcony. Her family and Tomoyo are spending the summer at one of Tomoyo's summer houses by the sea. Sakura breathes in the sea air and looks over the ocean as the sun's rays glint over its surface, making it look like a sea of gold blood. 

_Oceans apart day after day_

She let out an out-of-character dejected sigh as an image of another landmass at the horizon of the ocean flashed before her eyes.

_And I slowly go insane  
 She closed her eyes tightly, knowing that China was far from Japan and opened her eyes again just to see a huge mass of water. ___

            'Stop it Sakura.' She chastised herself. 'You're fooling yourself if you think he's anywhere close by.

            'We've been together for three years.' She thought. 'Ever since that day he left, we've been keeping touch with each other. Every day, he assures me of his love and care. Yet…'

Her train of thought was cut off as her cousin poked her head into her room.

            "Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned around to find Tomoyo dressed in her robe, her violet hair tied up. Tomoyo smiled and held up a phone. "There's someone on the line for you."

            Sakura's eyebrow quirked in surprise. Who would be calling her _here_ during vacation? Not many people knew where she was spending her vacation here so who would bother doing so? She shrugged and took the phone from Tomoyo, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

_I hear your voice on the line_

Sakura could've sworn that her heart just skipped a beat at the sound of the voice. A huge smile spread across her face.

            "Syaoran? Is that really you?" Syaoran gave out a chuckle and replied,

            "Yes. Of course it is, silly."

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

To anyone who didn't know Sakura well, they would've seen that, at this time, she was incredibly ecstatic to hear from her beloved. But Tomoyo, however, a person who had known her since childhood, saw the flicker of pain and the glinting in her best friend's eyes that indicated tears. Softly, she exited the scene, closing the door behind her, praying that her friend would be alright.

Inside, the two chatted together for a while until, abruptly, Sakura stopped talking. She sat at the edge of her bed, half-heartedly listening to her boyfriend, contemplating something in her mind.

            'I should do it.' She thought. 'It'd probably be the best thing. This arrangement is too complicated and very unfair, especially to him.'

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran's soft voice broke in through her thoughts. Bracing herself, Sakura gulped before speaking once more.

"Syaoran? Don't you think that we're being silly?"

"Silly?" On the other line, Syaoran stopped toying with a sea shell and focused all his attention their conversation. "Sakura, is there something you want to talk about?"

Syaoran furrowed his brow as he sensed his girlfriend's anxiousness before speaking.

"Syaoran…"

_If I see you next to never_

"If we hardly ever see each other…"

_How can we say forever?_

"How can we really say that we're 'going out' if we only see one another like once every three months?"

            A tense silence followed as Sakura absentmindedly twirled her hair between her fingers.

            "Syaoran?"

            "…Is there someone else?" The question shocked Sakura and she immediately took to the offensive position.

            "What? Of course not!" She exclaimed. "What on earth would make you think that?"

            "I'm sorry, Sakura." He apologized. "It's just that…If it's not because you've found someone else, I don't see why else you would want us to…break up."

On both ends of the line, the teens flinched at the last two, horrible words. Sakura rubbed her temples.

            "Syaoran," She began softly. "Of course I haven't found anyone else. Who could ever top the things I've been through with you?

            "You've made me do a bunch of things that I never thought myself capable of." Both shared a companionable chuckle at this point. Sakura's face suddenly faded from a true smile to a weak one. "It's just that…"

_Wherever you go_

"With you going back to Hong Kong,

_Whatever you do_

"Not to mention you being the chosen one of your clan,

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"I get unsure of what my role in your life is.

_Whatever it takes_

"But, up to now, I've always kept my faith about us.

_Or how my heart breaks_

"No matter how much it pained me, knowing how close yet so far away from you I am,

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"I keep telling myself that it'll be worth the wait…for you." Sakura finished. "I just don't know if we should keep this up anymore. It's not because I've found anyone else. No one could be as special as you have been in my life. But I think that maybe I could be holding you back from things that you might want to accomplish."

Once more, there was silence. Sakura was beginning to feel like she had given her speech to a brick wall when Syaoran's voice broke in once more, this time softer.

"Do you want to know what I have wanted to accomplish as of now?" Not waiting for her answer, he continued.

_I took for granted, all the times_

            "The time I spent there," He said. "With you and Tomoyo and all the others; that was a big portion of my life. Most of the time, however, I had spent that time in anger and bitterness about capturing the cards and so I never took the time to appreciate it all.

_That I thought would last somehow_

            "I had never given much thought to what would happen _after _the card-capturing situation was over.

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

"I had always thought to myself that such a happy time wouldn't and couldn't end." Syaoran said, half musing to himself. Images of the event of his stay in Japan flashed through his mind as did the images of all the people he had befriended.

_But I can't get near you now_

He sighed. "I guess I thought wrong. And I regret not enjoying and just living up that time with everyone and especially you with every fiber of my body."  
            On the other side, Sakura was on the verge of tears. So Syaoran had felt that same pain that she had.

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

            "Sakura," He began; a hint of desperation in his voice. "Don't you understand? I want to be with you just as bad, maybe even worse than you want to be with me at this point."

_You've got me goin' crazy_

            "I see you everywhere now." He continued. "I hear your voice and I can feel your presence just about every place I go. It's killing me."

            It pained him when he heard his girlfriend choke out a sob. He had hated having to leave her.

            "Sakura," He said, staring at the sunrise. "I will accept and respect your decision on our relationship, whatever it may be. I just want you to know…

_Wherever you go_

            "It doesn't matter to me that we're in different places.

_Whatever you do_

            "And it doesn't matter if you want to break up with me now. Just keep in mind…

_I will be right here waiting for you_

            "…that I'll still be waiting for you to come back to me. Because that's how it's meant to be."

_Whatever it takes_

            A fiery determination ignited in his voice. "I don't care how long I'll have to wait…

_Or how my heart breaks_

"…I don't care how much pain I'll have to take…

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Syaoran's voice softened. "Because I know you'll come back to me."  
There was a dead silence as Sakura took in all that he had said. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran asked, "What is it?"

_I wonder how we can survive_

"Oh man!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing her hair away from her face and staring up at the ceiling of her room. 

_This romance_

"I don't know which was harder to survive," She grinned. "…The trials with Eriol or this relationship."

They both laugh easily with each other until Sakura spoke up. "However,"

_But in the end if I'm with you_

"…If we both know that we're still going to be together till the end,

_I'll take the chance_

"I'm willing to keep this up."

"I'm glad." 

"You know…" Sakura began thoughtfully, "I know what you mean, when you said that you were seeing me."

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

"You just have no idea how much this distance between us has affected me.

_You've got me goin' crazy_

"I think about you twenty-four/seven. And when I'm not thinking of you I'm seeing you in places you aren't."

Syaoran chuckled. Then he said, "Sakura, do me a favor."

Surprised, Sakura replied. "O-Okay. What is it?"

_Wherever you go_

"Walk over to your balcony." Sakura raised an eyebrow at his request. But after she had just taken one step, he spoke again.

_Whatever you do_

"Oh. And close your eyes." Sakura grinned, still confused.

"Syaoran, what on earth is this about?" She could almost feel his chuckle on the other line.

"I just want to share the sunrise with you." Sakura's eyes flew open in light annoyance.

"Syaoran, what are you up to now?" She demanded laughingly. "You do understand that the sun would probably set at different times and places from where we're stan-"

She cut herself off automatically and flicked her head at the phone. 

"Wait a minute. How did you know that I had a balcony?"

Syaoran laughed and switched off his phone. Yet…Sakura could still hear his laughter. Her heart leapt as she bent over her balcony. She could make out a dark haired young man strolling by the beach, laughing. 

_I will be right here waiting for you_

            'Syaoran?!' She thought, praying that her eyes weren't fooling her. 

            "SYAORAN!!" The youth laughed out aloud at her exclamation and began to sprint along the shoreline, heading straight for her. Disregarding the fact that she only had on a pair of shorts and her shirt underneath her robe, she acted upon her instincts as a girlfriend…and an acrobat.

She grasped hold of the railing and did a handspring, flipping herself into the air over the sand, where she landed on her hands before she did another handspring, landing on her feet. As soon as she could stand on the sand, she sprinted straight into his arms.

            Syaoran laughed along with her and picked her up off the ground easily, spinning her around before embracing her tightly. Each held onto each other as if if they were to let go, the other would disappear again. Forcing herself to do so, Sakura pulled away and stared questioningly into his eyes.

            "Syaoran? How did you-" She was cut off as he placed a finger to her lips. Smiling, he hugged her tenderly.

            "Didn't I tell you already?" He whispered into her ear.

"_Whatever it takes_"

 He sang and Sakura smiled as tears edged in her eyes. 'Our song. He remembered."

As if reading her mind, he replied coyly, "How could I forget something so special?" He grinned and continued his part.

"_Or how my heart breaks_,"

Sakura was attempting to wipe away her tears of happiness when Syaoran pulled her away and wiped them away for her. She smiled and softly sang the last line.

"_I will be right here waiting for you_"

Her boyfriend smiled. "I know you will." Pulling her close, Syaoran ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. Sakura smiled back and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too, Sakura."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Unbeknowest to the pair, Tomoyo stood out on the porch of her summer house, watching them with a huge smile of satisfaction on her face. 

"You really are a true friend, Tomoyo-chan." She spun around in surprise to come face to face with no one other than Eriol Hiiragizawa aka Clow Reed. She smiled. 

"Whatever do you mean Eriol-kun?" The teenager leaned against the wall.

"I mean that it was very kind of you to invite Li-san here for vacation." He said. "And also not telling Sakura about it. I understand that she has missed him terribly."

Tomoyo nodded, looking over at the couple. "Yes. She's been miserable lately. I believe she had thoughts of breaking it off with him."

"And you couldn't stand to see her in even more pain than she was already if she wasn't with him." He concluded, finishing her thoughts. Tomoyo looked over at him, slightly annoyed that someone she had known for a while knew her so well. Instead she smiled.

"Sakura is my very best friend. To see her in pain would kill me." Eriol tilted his head over at her. Tomoyo frowned. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He questioned flippantly.

"Like _that_." She insisted, looking away, a blush creping on her face.

Eriol chuckled then nodded. "As you wish m'lady." He instead focused his attention to the couple as they now walked down the shore together, hand-in-hand.

"I wonder," He mused aloud. "When will our small wolf tell his beloved that he has been 'relocated' into Japan by his family for good?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I suppose then, that it was all worth the wait after all."

            "Tsk, tsk my dear Tomoyo." Eriol chastised, switching his gaze from the Card Captors to the violet-haired angel by him. 

"There are just some things," He took hold of her chin for emphasis, forcing her to meet his gaze. "That you can't wait around for." He smirked and let his hand drop to his side. "You just have to _take them."_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**A/N**:     Aww…Looks like Sakura and Syaoran aren't the only ones getting some…uh…love and affection that is. Hope you liked it. Review please! Oh yeah. Creative Criticisms are accepted and encouraged.

~*chickay*~


End file.
